


May 27th, 2018

by mae428



Series: Follow Me [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: Set in the Somewhere On Twitter Verse -- a proposal





	May 27th, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST realized that in one of Oliver's texts with Adam there's a mistake (a message is sent from Oliver's end rather than Adam's). Please ignore that mistake until I have a chance to fix is lol.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

 

“Hey!”

“I just got home and you’re not here.” Elio flings himself onto the couch, balances his phone on his chest, and puts the call on speaker. Jackson comes over to lap at Elio’s fingers where they’re hanging off the couch cushion. “I thought you said we could go to the movies tonight.”

“And we still can! I’m just running a few errands.” There are loud car horns on Oliver’s end and Elio sighs.

“When will you be home?” There’s a pause and Elio can so clearly see Oliver switching his phone to his other hand so he can check his watch.

“I don’t know...an hour maybe?”

“Well can I meet you somewhere?”

“No! No, just stay at home. As soon as I’m back we can go to the movies.”

“What errands are you running? We just went grocery shopping yesterday.”  
  
“I just have some stuff I needed to get done. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Elio pouts and looks over at Jackson who is sitting as still as he can, given how excited he is that Elio is home. “Yeah. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

The call disconnects and Elio rolls onto his side so that he can pet Jackson, who whines and laps at the inside of Elio’s wrist. “I know. I wish he was home too.”

 

**~*~**

~*~

 

“Where are you going?” It’s far too early and Oliver is already rolling out of bed. It’s a Wednesday, the day before Elio’s final exams begin.

“Gotta go pick something up.”

Elio huffs and tugs hard enough at Oliver’s shirt that he’s forced to lay back down. Oliver laughs but lets Elio wrap his long limbs around him. “Stay, please.”

“I can’t, baby.” Oliver kisses the top of Elio’s head and squeezes him tight before rolling over again to actually get up this time. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

“How long?”

“An hour?”

Elio huffs again. “Far too long.”

Oliver rustles around in the closet and dresses quietly as Elio drifts in and out of sleep. “Alright,” he finally says, coming over to tuck the blankets around Elio’s shoulders, “see you later.”

“Can I come with you at least?”

“Nope. Later.”

“Later.

 

**~*~**

~*~

 

“Our anniversary is in a week,” Oliver purrs, lips pressed against Elio’s ear. “You gonna tell me what we’re doing?”

Elio wriggles a little, but ends up pressing back against Oliver. “I’m not. Quit asking me.”

Oliver sighs and kisses down Elio’s neck. “Please?”

“No.”

“Anything I can do to persuade you?” Oliver shifts and rolls Elio onto his back. While waiting for an answer, he begins kissing down Elio’s chest and then over his tummy.

“Oliver,” Elio whines, gently swatting at Oliver’s head. “C’mon, stop. I’m not telling you.”

Oliver props his chin on Elio’s hip and looks up at him with big puppy-dog eyes. “Plea-”

“It’s a _surprise_ , Oliver. Don’t ask me again.”

 

**~*~**

**~**

**~*~**

 

**May 27, 2018**

“Can you _please_ tell me where we’re going?”

“Shh.”

“Please?”

“Just be patient, babe. The reservation is at 7:30. We’ll be there soon enough.” Oliver finishes tying his tie and fixed Elio’s for him.

“Do I look okay?” Elio asks, looking up at Oliver for approval. “I can change if you want. It was hard to get dressed since I don’t know where we’re -”

Oliver leans down and shuts Elio up with a kiss that makes both of their heads spin. “Soon, my darling.”

Elio blushes and sags against Oliver, kissing him for a few more minutes.

“Alright.” Oliver finally pulls back and pats his pocket. “Phone, wallet, keys. Ready to go.”

They say goodbye to Jackson and Oliver has to walk down the hallway behind Elio to hide his deep, calming breaths. They hail a cab and Oliver gives the cabbie the cross street as Elio fiddles with his tie.

“Oooh, can we walk around Gramercy Square Park after dinner?” Elio asks upon hearing their destination.

“Sure we can.” Oliver settles in the seat next to Elio and wraps his arm around his boyfriend, head swimming at the thought that Elio might soon be his fiance.

“Oliver.” They step out of the cab right in front of Gramercy Tavern. “ _Oliver_.” Elio spins to look at him with wide eyes. “This is too much. Way too much.”

“I hate when you say that.” Oliver takes Elio’s hand and pulls him towards the restaurant. “Especially when it’s because of a special occasion.”

“But it’s not a special occasion! It’s just a Sunday in May!”

“It’s a special occasion because I said it is,” Oliver covers smoothly. Luckily, he doesn’t think Elio caught his slip-up, too excited at the prospect of eating at one of New York City’s most iconic restaurants.

They’re shown to their table, a small one for two towards the back of the restaurant. There’s already a bottle of Italian sparkling wine chilling and their glasses are poured just as they take their seats. There’s a soft blush on Elio’s cheeks and Oliver almost proposes right on the spot.

“I feel like royalty,” Elio whispers once the waiter leaves them with their menus.

“And you should be treated as such.”

They order an heirloom tomato salad to start. For dinner, Oliver goes with the pork loin and Elio the lamb. He’d been hesitant to order it (or anything else) when the prices were taken into consideration, but Oliver insisted that Elio was to order whatever he wanted. They finish the first bottle of wine and then a second, and when they’re given the dessert menus, both Elio and Oliver are tipsy, flushed, and giggling. Oliver hasn’t been able to keep his hands off of Elio all night, his fingers constantly running over Elio’s hand on the table.

“Oh,” Elio groans as he takes a bite of his rice pudding. It’s topped with peach and strawberry compote and he’s sure it’s the best thing he’s ever eaten in all of his 21 years. “This is incredible.”

“Dessert is _always_ your favorite part of the meal,” Oliver accuses before taking a bite of his chocolate hazelnut custard.

They end up stealing bites off of each other’s plates and they share small smiles over the rims of their glasses. Once the plates are cleared, Oliver knows it’s now or never. He takes a deep breath, mentally running through his long prepared words.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” he starts, letting go of Elio’s hand to fish around in his pocket. Elio looks up at Oliver, eyes wide. Oliver pulls out the small black box and easily slips out of his chair and onto one knee in front of Elio. Elio gasps, eyes growing even wider as he takes in what’s happening. “I love you, Elio. I love that sometimes you get so caught up in what you’re talking about, you talk in Italian. I love that it takes you an hour to do your hair. I love the way you stick your tongue out when you play the piano. I love the way my whole apartment smells like you now, and how I can smell you on my clothes even when I go to work. I love that you’re the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep, and the first one I want to talk to when I wake up.”

“Oliver,” Elio sighs, heart beating so fast it might pop right out of his chest.

“I know it’s only been a year and I know you’re young. But when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start right now.”

Elio laughs at the _When Harry Met Sally_ reference but his breath stutters when Oliver opens the box, revealing two rings. He chokes a little, only then just realizing the tears on his cheeks.

“Elio Samuel Perlman, will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Elio breathes, holding out his hand. It’s trembling, but Oliver steadies it as he pushes the ring onto his finger. It’s a perfect fit, and Oliver lets out a relieved sigh. “Oh, Oliver.” He looks down at the ring in complete awe, already in love with the way the light catches the tiny diamonds. “It’s beautiful.” He looks back at the box. “Is that one for you?”

“Yep.”

“May I?”

“I’d love for you to.” Oliver passes Elio the box. He takes out the ring with shaky fingers. Oliver’s ring is a little wider than Elio’s with a slight bevel. He slides it onto Oliver’s finger and then he’s pulled up and immediately wrapped in Oliver’s arms.

The entire restaurant cheers as Oliver kisses him, long and deep and without a care for anyone around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of this verse AT ALL!!!! The next part will be a series of "firsts"! I've already got a good list going, but if there are any first time vignettes you want to see, let me know!! Xoxo


End file.
